


Vanilla Bullshit

by Little_Suzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, Sweet, coffee shop AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Suzume/pseuds/Little_Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic that was originally for the haikyuu!!au week but I totally forgot about so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammar and spelling errors.

Hinata had never liked coffee. He found it too bitter and found himself compensating it with enough sugar to send him in an early cardiac arrest. Naturally, people that knew him would find it odd for Hinata to be sitting at a table in a well-known coffee shop waiting for his, as quoted _‘chocolate crappy latte thing’_. But here he was with Kenma who was narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously as Hinata pulled out his laptop and began to write.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hinata stole quick glances to his left. He absolutely hated coffee and he had no idea what he ordered (some vanilla bullshit) and sometimes he wondered whether or not it was worth to buy an overpriced cup of coffee for someone like _him_.

 _Him_ in question was a very grumpy looking barista, with long fingers and elegant movements which had captivated Hinata’s attention the first time he had entered the store. He was pretty handsome too, until he opened his mouth. Tall, with smooth black and dark blue eyes. And sometimes when he rolled his black long sleeves, Hinata swore he caught a glimpse of the beginnings of a tattoo.

He knew his last name was Kageyama. Tobio was his first. It had been quite a success when he had found out that. He hadn’t asked, but another barista who’s shift was ending had mockingly called him _Tobio-chan_ as he left. Hinata had taken the chance to talk to the grumpy barista from there. It wasn’t exactly pleasant in the beginning. Most of their conversations were arguments and repeating the same insult to each other. Honestly, Kageyama really needed to think of a new insult besides dumbass.

So maybe, if you were to look at it critically, an overpriced coffee and sometimes a brownie was not worth coming to see a barista whose favourite way of addressing Hinata was calling him a dumbass. From their short and gruff conversations, it was quite clear that Kageyama found Hinata absolutely infuriating. And yet, Hinata still found himself coming to this shop to buy, whatever it is Kageyama makes for him just so he could see him. And if anyone was to ask Hinata why he was so interested in Kageyama, he wouldn’t be able to explain. There was just something about the tall intimidating barista with the terrifying scowl that made Hinata want to wrap his arms around him and hug him. To press at his checks until his mouth twisted up instead of down.

Sipping on his own coffee, Kenma cleared his throat to catch Hinata’s attention. Blushing as he realised he had been staring in the direction of Kageyama (again), he turned to face Kenma, quietly willing his blush to disappear.

“So you have a-”

“Nope, nah-uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Drink your lame ass coffee.” Hinata grumbled, picking up his own. He grimaced as it burned, quickly grabbing extra sachets of sugar.

An unusual smile formed on Kenma’s lips. It took Hinata a minute to realise that _that_ smile might be something of a smirk. Something he had never thought his socially inept friend could make. He generally left that sort of thing for Kuroo to do, who didn’t seem to have any other smile than a smirk. But this was Kenma, and even if he was _smirking_ , Hinata did not have to worry about Kenma doing anything, unlike the case with Kuroo. Kenma’s dislike with socialising was something Hinata could count on.

“He’s really rude anyway.” Hinata grumbled as Kenma continued to stare, that amused smile still in place. With a huff, he returned to his computer. He still needed to finish the script before he and Kenma could start working on it. “Well, you heard him right? He was really mean to me.” Hinata pouted at the memory.

 He had been on his best behaviour too, he didn’t provoke Kageyama like he generally did. He didn’t mention Kageyama’s scary face or his schemy smile (his poor attempts at a smile that showed too much teeth and looked as if he was planning your murder). He had been extremely nice, smiling brightly up at him as he asked for the usual. Kageyama had been the one who had started it. He didn’t need to say _‘Wipe that goofy look off your face, dumbass. You look like a moron’_.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you two were flirting.” Kenma quietly said, drinking at his coffee as Hinata did a double take.

If he had been drinking, Hinata was sure he would have spat all his drink across his laptop. He was pale at first before his cheeks bloomed in colour and he looked ready to short circuit. Kenma’s eyes widened at this, holding out his hands in front of him. “Breathe Shouyou, you need to breathe.” Hinata inhaled deeply, covering his face with his hand while Kenma relaxed knowing that his friend wouldn’t faint. And what a reaction too.

“We weren’t flirting. Why would you say that?”

“Why would you bring him up? I never mentioned him.” Kenma said, and although he wasn’t smirking anymore, there was a playful glint in his eye that told Hinata that Kenma was thoroughly amused.

Groaning, Hinata unhappily typed. “Well _I_ don’t and _he_ doesn’t. I don’t have _crush_ on him, I don’t _love_ him. I don’t know him.” There is no way Hinata could like such a grumpy person. Especially someone so rude and made him pay for expensive coffee he didn’t like. Why couldn’t Kageyama work in a cake shop or something?

“I thought it was odd that you would be coming to a coffee shop.” Kenma continued but Hinata stopped typing and seemed to freeze. “You hate coffee.”

“Hate’s a strong word.”

“You never come to the Café with me and Kuroo.”

“That’s because I would be a third wheel. I still haven’t forgiven you for last time. Leaving me like that.” Hinata grumbled, glaring at him from the corner of his eyes with a pout.

“We were worried you know. Everyone.” Kenma continued, glancing towards the barista called Kageyama. He raised one eyebrow as he noticed the tall man throwing glances towards them, more specifically Hinata.

“Who’s everyone?”

“Your friends and my friends, Sugawara specifically. I overhead your friends Tanaka and Nishinoya saying that they were going to follow. I think they believed you were seeing a drug dealer.”

“What!?” Hinata exclaimed sharply, facing him full on. “Oh my god, was that why they were following me around the other day?” That had been an embarrassing event. Hinata was surprised they hadn’t been kicked out of the stores.

Kenma stayed quiet as Hinata began to grumble loudly about the event, smiling fondly as he recounted them hiding behind poles and people. In his peripheral vision he could see the barista stop in his work, simply wiping the same spot as he watched Hinata who began to add movements in his speech. He wasn’t frowning and although it stayed pretty unreadable, his face was relaxed and Kenma would almost say filled with fondness towards the energetic ginger.

In the beginning, Kenma was not so comfortable at the thought of Hinata liking the grumpy barista. He looked scary, he was a lot bigger than Hinata and Kageyama might not be gay to begin with. But, hearing them argue (something he noticed had both irritated them and pleased them in some ways) and seeing how Kageyama looked at Hinata. Kenma might just allow Kageyama to take the sun incarnate boy (God knows he needs a little sun).

Draining his cup, Kenma hummed a smile as he stood up, stopping Hinata completely. Blinking, Hinata looked up at Kenma. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah, a new game comes out today. I just wanted to see where you kept disappearing.” Kenma explained with a small smile. Leaning down, he gently kissed Hinata’s cheek. “I think he suits you.” He added quietly and causing the bright red blush to return.

“W-w-wh-what?” Hinata spluttered and Kenma hummed.

“See you soon.”

Hinata watched Kenma for a second or two before returning to his work, lifting his hands to rub his burning cheeks. It felt as if his face was on fire. Breathing in, Hinata sighed softly as he stared at his work. Or what little he had done. Mumbling, he began to slowly write until he heard the clutter of cups. Looking up, he saw Kageyama picking up the dishes, looking truly angry that it made Hinata squeak. Scowling, Kageyama looked towards him, his eyebrows knitting together.

“What?” Kageyama growled and Hinata glared back at him.

“Geez, your face is scary.” Hinata whined, a smile playing on his lips. “This is why you have no customers.”

Hinata was pleased to see Kageyama’s lips quirk at this. “You’re here.”

“That’s because I know the idiot behind the ‘cool’ and ‘aloof’ façade.” Hinata grinned and he was almost certain Kageyama was going to do those small smiles until his ugly frown returned. “What is it?”

“Your boyfriend left pretty early.” Kageyama grumbled, not looking at Hinata who stared at him in shock.

“What? My…aw gross.” He pulled a face. “Kenma is not my boyfriend.” Hinata wildly gestured his hands to emphasis it.

“He kissed you.” Kageyama pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Hinata. Hinata resisted the urge to laugh as Kageyama didn’t look grumpy no more but more like a spoiled child sulking.

“As a _friend_.” Hinata giggled.

“You allow all your friends to kiss you?”

“Why?” Hinata leaned forward, mischief in his eyes as he grinned cheekily. “Do _you_ want to kiss me?” Hinata asked.

He was greeted with a towel shoved in his face and Hinata started openly laughing as Kageyama blushed. “You wanna kiss me.” He sang in a chirpy voice, ignoring his own reddening cheeks.

“Shut up dumbass, so what if I want to kiss you?” He said and Hinata froze again, blinking up at Kageyama. “What’s wro-?” He began but stopped mid word when he realised what he had just said and his red cheeks bloomed darker. “Forget it!” He snapped and was about to move away when Hinata grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Kageyama, what does that mean? Do you…do you like me?” Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama almost shyly.

Blushing furiously, Kageyama looked away and lifted one hand to cover his mouth. “Y-yeah, I mean…yeah.”

Hinata paused for a moment, lifting one hand to clutch at his chest as his lips trembled into a bright smile. Standing up, he quickly grabbed Kageyama’s face and closed his eyes as he pulled him down to his height. Pressing his lips against the others, Hinata couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Opening his eyes, he smiled in amusement at the shocked look Kageyama wore. His dark blue eyes had widen and his mouth was slightly open with his face still very, very red.

“And that’s a kiss for a boyfriend.”


	2. Love You Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed this, nothing's proofread. Please forgive me.

Tobio had a secret. It wasn’t a dark secret and it wasn’t an ugly secret. It was a beautiful secret and a very selfish secret. It was a secret of small of size and orange in colour.

With a loud knock, Koushi pushed the heavy oak doors open. Peering inside the small library, he found the raven haired prince seated and surrounded by stacks of books and disarrayed paper. Koushi recognised many of the covers. Some of them new, some of them as ancient as time. Filled with different theories, spells and myths. Not exactly material for a prince to be reading. But it was a scene that Koushi has gotten too familiar with. Only one thing was missing…

A flutter of orange wings and the chirp of a charming melody filled the gloomy room. An orange canary, a rare specimen to this kingdom flew from one of the book shelves and landed lightly on Tobio’s shoulder. It twittered sweetly and excitedly, hoping right and left as it fluttered its wings and puffed out of its feathers.  It kept looking between Koushi and Tobio, never ending its chatter until Tobio quietly grumbled and lifted on finger up for the small canary to sit on before placing it on the table.

Koushi chuckled slightly as the bird sent what looked to be an indignant glare at Tobio and puffed out his chests.

“There, there Shouyou. I brought you some of seeds.” Koushi laughed as the tiny bird cheeped and seemed to brighten. Flying towards Koushi, Shouyou eagerly sat on his palm to pick at the seeds present in his palm, singing happily at Koushi.

Walking over towards Tobio, he looked down at the book Tobio was reading. “Breaking curses? Is this really suitable, Prince?” Koushi hummed.

Tobio glared up at Koushi though, after many years Koushi has come to learn that this is Tobio’s default expression and not exactly his personal feelings. He shifted his arm, almost a sad attempt on his part to cover up the book. Almost defensively.

“It’s important.” He grumbled, averting his blue eyes and looking quite embarrassed.

Koushi hummed, moving his hand so Shouyou could hop back on to Tobio’s shoulder. Shouyou chirped bouncing closer to Tobio’s neck to lightly peck at his ear before burrowing in. Almost as if he was encouraging the prince.

“Well it’s important that you invest time into your studies, not your hobbies. I know this really interests you, but you shouldn’t slack in your duties. I don’t want Master Ennoshita telling me how you’ve fallen asleep in his lectures…again.”

Tobio flushed and Koushi couldn’t help but smile in amusement. “Sorry.” He mumbled and Koushi sighed.

“No need just…pay better attention and divide your time wisely.” He reached over and quietly scratched the top of Shouyou’s head who peeped at him in response. “Well…I just came to remind you that dinner will be served in the Mess Hall. So come down soon.” Koushi’s eyes swept across the room, his nose wrinkling at the collection of dust. “And some fresh air. When’s the last time anyone has cleaned this room?” He grumbled. Once he had gotten Tobio’s promise that he would spend the day outside tomorrow, Koushi quietly left the room.

Shouyou watched Koushi leave and it wasn’t until the oak doors had closed that he fluttered down to the table and transformed. Legs kicking, his human form, his true form, seated themselves at the edge of the table. He was small for his age, with orange hair that defied gravity and a bright smile that rivalled the sun. His bright almond eyes glowed as he grinned up at Tobio who flushed under his gaze.

“Koushi is right you know. You shouldn’t try so hard.” Shouyou mused; taking hold of the book Tobio was reading and putting it aside. “How many times have you looked through these books and still haven’t found anything?” His smile turned sad as his eyes softened at Tobio’s determined scowl. “Sometimes there isn’t always an answer to your questions.”

“But it’s not fair. Why would anyone want to curse you in the first place?” Tobio demanded, taking back the book and flipping through the pages to find his original place. His eyes tightened at Shouyou’s sigh.

It wasn’t fair. Shouyou was perhaps the most nicest and sunniest people he had ever met. A boy who seemed to be the sun’s incarnation who was cursed to take on the form of an orange canary. Who could only take the form of a human for a couple of hours before transforming back into a bird again. Someone that has become a precious piece in Tobio’s life. A secret he wanted to share but was afraid that people would break him.

Slipping down from the table, Shouyou hummed softly, the beautiful melody he always sings, as he walked around the table. His slight fingers running over paper and hard covers before he stood opposite of Tobio. He drummed his fingers but then paused.

“You know…it’s not too bad being a bird, you know. I mean…I really do love what you’re doing. I understand that.” He looked up and met Tobio’s burning gaze. “But…you’ve gone through every resource in this library. You’re re-reading books you’ve already torn apart.” There it was that heart breaking smile again. “Some things are not meant to be broken.”

Scowling, Tobio turned his gaze to the book, as if it was the one responsible for this dilemma. And it was all unfair.

“Do you love me?”

Tobio whipped his head up, looking up at Shouyou in shock. He was staring at him so innocently, eyes wide that he could see the raging emotions behind him. His body tense as if waiting for rejection. “O-of course I love you, you dumbass.” Tobio exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t I love you? I would still love you even if one day you couldn’t transform back to your human form. Because it doesn’t matter who you are, you’re still the dumbass orange haired idiot that I fell in love with!” Tobio was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, glaring angrily at Shouyou who caused him to admit all his embarrassing feelings. Who was now biting his bottom lip, staring down at the table and looking ready to cry but absolutely beautiful.

In sudden movement, Shouyou climbed on top of the desk and knocked down books and papers so he could scramble into Tobio’s lap. Cheeks burning red, he didn’t stop the red haired from wrapping his arms around his neck and straddling his legs. Just as long as he could see that blinding smile on Shouyou’s face. Tobio’s hands rested on Shouyou’s hips and he gently knocked their foreheads together, nose touching as Shouyou cupped his face with warm hands. He could see into Shouyou’s burning glossy eyes, as if the dumbass was about to cry.

“It doesn’t matter?” Shouyou murmured, leaning in and tilting his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tobio agreed, kissing Shouyou softly.

Pulling back, Shouyou returned to resting his forehead against Tobio’s, eyes squeezed shut as he lowered his hands to tightly grip Tobio’s clothes.

“Will I always be your singing canary, Tobio? Will I always your pet?”

“Dumbass,” Tobio grumbled softly, taking one hand of him to whack him gently across the head, “you’re not some animal. I’m going always going to love you, no matter the form you take.”

Grinning brightly like a thousand suns, Shouyou leant in for another kiss before puffing into orange feathers. Automatically Tobio cupped his hands together, catching the small canary as it fell into his large hands. He huffed fondly, looking at the irked bird in his hands. “Could have waited for a bit longer, dumbass.” He murmured, before leaning down and kissing the canary’s head lightly. “As long as I’m here, I will love you.”

No, Tobio's secret wasn't very dark or scary. Perhaps it wasn't so much as a secret, but more of a promise.


End file.
